1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having an electronic module and a clip clasping the electronic module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic device, such as a server, includes a frame and a plurality of electronic modules mounted on the frame. Each electronic module includes a bracket and electronic components received in the bracket. A plurality of screws extends through the bracket of the electrode module and engages with the frame to assemble the electronic module on the frame. However, this is time-consuming to use a technical tool to assemble to or disassemble the screws from the frame one by one by.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device which overcomes the above described shortcomings.